Admiration
by Trying to Find Wonderland
Summary: As Pettigrew drags Luna and the old man to the basement, I swear I can see something different in her eyes. Something foreign. Something I think might be admiration.


**AN: **Written for La Chat Noir's Just as Sane as I am Competition

* * *

**Admiration**

I watch as my sister cackles, she is yet again torturing that poor wandmaker for information. I don't think the old man knows any more than what he has already told the Dark Lord. But my insane sister refuses to believe him. Will this nightmare ever stop? When I married Lucius I knew he was a Death Eater, but that doesn't mean I was prepared for my sister to follow his and Rodolphus' lead.

At first, I could ignore the fact my sister was becoming evil, then she drove the Longbottoms to insanity. How could she do that? She left their defenseless baby without any parents! Thank goodness the Aurors arrested the four of them when they did. I hate to think what she, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Barty would have done to that poor child if they hadn't. The boy, Neville I've heard Draco call him, probably would not be alive.

Now they're bringing in a girl who looks about Draco's age, maybe a year or so younger, she looks familiar. I know I've not seen her before, maybe I know her parents from school. They, the Snatchers, push the young with further in to the living room and Bellatrix, finally, stops cursing Mr. Ollivander. When she sees the girl, who I can now see is quite beautiful, that murderous glint, that I'm ashamed to admit is now a regular sight in my life, takes over her eyes. "Lovegood," I hear her call the mysterious girl.

Unfortunately, I know that tone she's using. It's the same tone she was using the first time she tortured Ollivander and I know what the girl is in for. Lovegood, she must be Xenophilius Lovegood's daughter. No wonder she looks a bit odd, her father was always strange at school and he edits that weird magazine the Quibbler. That man once claimed Lucius was secretly farming unicorns and using their hair to make special wigs and that is why his hair was so white. How ridiculous is that?

That doesn't matter now, I hear Bellatrix torment her, "Tell us where Potter is or we'll kill your father, then the Weasley girl and, just to top it off, we'll torture your boyfriend _Longbottom _until he's as crazy as his Mummy and Daddy, do you understand me?"

Most people would stop trying to protect Potter right then and there, but not this girl. This girl, Luna Draco called her once, looked at my deranged sister and said, "I'm sorry Mrs Lestrange, but I think you might have wrackspurts in your brain because I have no idea where Harry, Ron and Hermione are. Also, you must have nargles somewhere in this house, their bites make you go a tad loopy, because I'm not dating Neville and Ginny's the name of my best friend, I'm assuming the nargle venom has made you forget."

The oddest thing is, the girl looks completely serious. She's definitely Xenophilius' daughter. "Wrackspurts?" Bella laughs. "You're as crazy as your father! CRUCIO!" she shouts.

I expect the girl to wither in pain; or scream; or cry but she doesn't do any of them. She doesn't make a noise, not even a whimper. "COME ON! TELL ME WHERE POTTER IS!" Bellatrix howls, like the animal she is slowly becoming. "CRUCIO!"

Once again, Luna doesn't react; she just lies there waiting for the curse to end. "CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!"

Nothing happens. I see the rage in Bella's eyes grow until she finally stops cursing the brave young woman. "PETTIGREW!" she barks. As the wormy man comes into the room, I look away, his eyes frighten me even more than Bella's do, there is nothing behind them. At least with Bella youcan see her anger and frustration

"Yes, Mrs Lestrange?" the spineless man quivers.

"Take the prisoners down to the basement. NOW!" she yells.

As Pettigrew drags Luna and the old man to the basement, I swear I can see something different in her eyes. Something foreign. Something I think might be admiration. Admiration for the girl who could withstand the curses that had driven most others who had been faced with them to insanity. Admiration for the girl who did not fear her.

* * *

**AN:** Reviews appreciated :)


End file.
